A Tale For The Mages
by XJustified
Summary: A dream can be more than a dream if you let it. That's what Cale is about to learn when he is transported to Earthland with no experience, and the power of the Gura Gura no Mi. Fairy Tail be warned you've got another trouble maker on the way. Fairy Tail SI. Starts before canon at the Tower of Heaven. Pairings Undecided.


_ Hello there my wonderful readers XJustified back with a new story._

_ This idea has been floating around in my head for quite sometime and I finally came up with a decent set of skills for my character. _

_ The premise of this story is myself "Cale" getting sucked into the pre-canon world of Fairy Tail after a surreal dream. _

_ This will be considered a self-insert of sorts but for the most part my character will have a much larger part in the story than most SI stories I've read. _

_ Now without further delay lets begin the journey. _

_Chapter 1:_

_ A Dream That Crossed Reality_

Hey there my name is Cale.

I'm your not so typical 17 year old High school student in that I'm a little chubby, and I love video games, anime, and comics but I also play sports.

You could say that I'm quite the oddball when it comes to reality.

My brain is a place where one second I could be working on a project and the next Ill have a rerun of an episode of the Justice League playing in my head.

It also works in the way that my dreams are always very vivid and usually have to do with the last thing I was indulged in before I drifted off.

One night I won't have one and then the next ill be hunting Bugs Bunny with Elmer Fudd.

This is a story about one of these dreams that literally came to life.

It was somewhere around1 am.

I was sitting at my desk with my headphones in watching my latest YouTube Video upload and listening to a mix of Game and Anime soundtracks.

After the rendering finished I shut down my pc and slowly made my way towards my bed.

I immediately clasped onto the thing and sleep came faster than most nights while my music still played.

The next thing I knew I was standing in a strange white room that seemed to stretch forever in nothing but my boxers.

After what seemed like an eternity of nothing happening a rather large cloaked figure with a long beard appeared out of thin air and addressed me.

"Cale, you have been given a chance to live out one of your imaginative fantasies, all you need do is think of what you would be capable of" his booming voice said resounding for a long while in an echo throughout the room.

I just suspected that along with some of my other more wacky dreams I would end up in a random battle with said powers and abilities.

Thinking quickly I thought back on the dream that was closest to this one.

It was something akin to me being able to mold lightning so why not take it a step further.

I narrowed it down to something with a large destructive power, and then I remembered the last few episodes of One Piece I had seen.

I had recently re-watched the Whitebeard War arc and what better way to show my love for it then to use the Old Man's power.

"I'd like the abilities of Whitebeard from One Piece, specifically the **Gura-Gura no Mi**" I added while thinking over any final details.

"I'd also like to be a bit more lean as well as taller" I said pacing a bit as the man just nodded and I thinned out and grew half a foot to become 6'4.

"I will now send you into the world but be warned, the changes you make are real" he said cryptically before I blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was laying on a very hard wood surface.

Before I could fully comprehend what was going on I was pulled to my feet by a man that looked to be a bit older than me with a scar running down his right cheek and long black hair.

"Get up mate we have to get out of here now" he said pulling me down the wood plank and towards a small escape boat.

I groggily let out a reply "Where is here and why do we need to leave"?

The older man just grinned as the small craft we were in hit the waters below and began propelling itself towards and island with a strangely familiar on it.

"I suppose you would have a slight jar of the memory since the Cap'n hit you so hard on the head, here this should clear it up" he said grinning and then placing a glowing finger to my forehead.

The next thing I knew I was flooded with memories of my time as a pirate on the seas of … WAIT FIORE... that can't be true.

As I turned to the man I now recognized as Rex he had a small frown on his face.

"So why exactly are we headed to the reason our infamous crew had a mutiny" I asked knowing full well what I was doing when I got to the tower.

He just grinned as we landed and he pulled out a sword.

"Ain't it obvious lad were going to free the people we unknowingly sent to be slaves" he said as the two of us began sprinting towards the large structure.

It took us a total of a two minutes to not only find the tower but finish off the guards that were standing outside the entrance.

There was blood all over the place, and not from just guards.

Rex had started, basically bleeding out after the third wave of men.

He finally collapsed after the seventh and I rushed to him.

Before I could even get there he smiled and a huge explosion occurred taking out the entire side of the room he was on.

I frowned at his selfless actions but turned wiping the mist from my eyes and looked on at the large door blocking me from the slaves with a new found determination.

I just walked forward as my fist slowly became encased in a shroud of white energy.

The guards approaching me didn't stand a chance as I punched out with my right arm hitting nothing but the air.

The only thought I had running through my head was 'Free the slaves and then book it before I get dragged into the little scuffle between Erza and Jellal.

All was silent until the very area where my fist had stopped began shattering.

This caused a large tremor to be released and all of the men as well as the door were blasted away.

I had just used the power that had made Whitebeard famous, without even knowing how to use it.

Given that I had memories of using it but that's besides the point.

I walked into a room with many cages that held people of all ages in them.

All of them were wearing nothing but rags and most of them were looking malnourished.

Most of them upon seeing a rather large explosion and a dust cloud began cowering in their cells thinking a beast of some kind had broken through the tower defenses and was coming for them now.

It didn't help that thought when a rather large silhouette began walking through the dust cloud.

However I laid their fears to rest when I stepped out of the cloud and broke open one of the cages giving a half serious smile.

When I began walking away I turned back around to check on them only to see that none of them were following me.

I turned so that I was fully facing the prisoners and asked the question "What are you doing you need to get out of here, now's your chance let's move".

All of them continued to look on in mild surprise until one of the younger ones stepped forward to speak her mind.

As soon as I saw her I knew what I was in for.

A little red haired girl no older than 13 was standing there with an eye-patch over one of her eyes and a serious expression on as she approached me.

Of course I had already known her name before she stated it and I knew I wouldn't be getting away from that little fight now that I saw the shape that she was in.

Her question was innocent enough.

"Who are you and why are you helping us" she asked bluntly as the others just nodded and waited for my response.

Grinning I decided to take this chance to put myself on her good side.

"My name is Cale, and as for why, I'm just doing what my gut tells me is right, but they killed my crew-mate so now it's personal, follow me ill lead the way" I said getting a roar of approval from the group and a big smile from Erza.

After she gave her little battle cry we all charged through the shattered doors and began our assault on the guards.

Our group was tearing through the small resistance the guards remaining from Rex and I's original attack like they were nothing.

That's when all hell broke loose and balls of fire and other projectiles were being launched by the mages that were sent.

Knowing that Erza's powers wouldn't activate just yet I decided now was as good a time as any to try out a few techniques that I'd seen on TV.

"You guys focus on the normal guards I'll handle the mages" I yelled running forward and weaving my hands into some familiar hand signs as his fist became completely covered by white energy

I rapidly approached the mages as my speed tripled using my move.

I extended my fists in a smashing motion and again my powers took over and cracked the air causing the mages to go flying and the cliff side to collapse bringing several tumbling down the slope.

It didn't surprise me to see Rob laying dead and Erza throwing swords at the remaining guards.

I just sighed as the slaves made their way to the boats and began to board, but Erza slipped away to go and save Jellal.

I just slowly began tailing her and watched as she slowly realized that her friend had gone off the deep end.

But as soon as he started choking her and giving her the fleeting freedom speech I used my newly found speed to get behind him and place a hand on his shoulder while releasing a small amount of pressure from the Gura Gura no Mi's power, causing the boy to drop her and turn a little wide-eyed towards me.

"Who are you" he asked while trying and failing to gain distance as everytime he moved I just appeared behind him.

I just smirked "Who I am isn't important, but ill be taking Erza away from this tower boy and you better leave as well, Zeref isn't going to appear to the likes of you, you are only being used" I said quickly realizing my slip of tounge but grabbing Erza and reaching the boat that Rex and I had arrived on and placing her prone form down before shoving off in a random direction.

I looked back only to see many off the other boats explode or combust and frowned.

With my newly found powers I could have probably flattened that entire island with ease but I don't know my limitations yet and that could be a problem.

I then resigned myself to a relaxing ride towards the nearest land after I removed my jacket and placed it over the girl's body.

Leaning back against the boat I looked up into the sky and hummed to myself with only one thought in mind.

This should be interesting.

It was a good few hours before we landed on a beach with few people on it.

Erza had yet to wake up so I was carrying her as we made our way into the nearest town.

Now while not actually living through the events that Rex had forced into my head, I still was technically that man so all of the belongings he had were at my disposal.

Including the rather large bag of jewels he was carrying in the jacket pocket.

I found a relatively nice looking Inn and obtained a room for the two of us.

Upon reaching our designated room I placed Erza into the bed, tucked her in, and then went to take a shower.

It wasn't until after I was out of the shower that the small girl finally woke up.

Needless to say she was startled by her surroundings and she began to ask multiple questions that I had already planned to answer for her when she woke up anyways.

After explaining to her the events of the escape she nearly broke down crying.

So as she started sobbing I pulled her into a hug and let her cry into my shoulder.

She began mumbling things about how all of her friends were endangered because of her and how Rob-Jichan had died because of her weakness.

"You weren't the cause for his death Erza, he gave his life to protect what he held dear to his heart and ensure that you would have a happy future" I said causing her to look up at me her eyes still red and tear stains evident on her face.

"And even though I never formally met the man I suppose the only way to ensure that his wish comes true is to protect you until you can protect yourself" I said sighing as I was pulled into a rather strong embrace while being thankful she didn't have her armor yet.

She was literally jumping for joy until she finallyasked a question that I had not expected to answer.

"Does that mean that you'll come with me to Fairy Tail" she asked with a completely irresistible look.

I just closed my eyes and nodded.

I didn't get a wink of sleep that night as Erza was telling me stories that Rob had told her about the guild that she had longed to join.

Of course she had also inquired about my past to which I told her about this world's me and his adventures as a pirate.

She was shocked to hear about the whole pirate thing but after a explained to her that I was only in it for the thrill of the adventure she passed it off as a mere hobby.

It wasn't until sunrise that we stopped talking and finally decided to head onwards to Magnolia.

It took us a total of three days to reach Magnolia Town.

I had taken this opportunity to buy us both new sets of clothes as well as get Erza her first sword.

Her outfit was the same as it was when she had first appeared in the anime and she had somehow gotten me to braid her hair into that same design as well.

And as for me, well I basically looked like a combination of my normal style and an admiral from One Piece.

I wore my normal black shorts and black flip flops.

A green Hawaiian shirt with white and gray flower designs that was left open exposing my semi-toned stomach.

Over that however I wore a long jacket nearly identical to that of an admiral, it was loosely hanging off of my shoulders the sleeves bellowing in the wind.

The main difference of the coat was that it didn't have the kanji for admiral emblazoned on the back, instead it was pure whit.

I did have plans for that later though.

We were currently walking through the streets of Magnolia slowly making our way towards the guildhall of Fairy Tail.

Erza kept glancing back at me and giggling lightly so I finally decided to see what was up.

"What's so funny Erza" I asked while I kept my pace.

She just pointed at me and laughed even harder.

Wiping a tear out of her eye she answered.

"You just look really funny Cale-nii, those clothes don't suit you" she said trying to hold in her giggles.

I just sighed, not only am I still being laughed at for my love of Hawaiian shirts she had also taken up that dang habit of referring to me as her brother.

Now don't get me wrong I am very flattered that she respects me that much but I just don't know what's going on right now and that just adds to my confusion.

We both stopped and looked on in relative awe in my case at the rather large building that had a huge banner with the name Fairy Tail.

Erza looked nervously at me and I just laughed at her.

"C'mon Erza lets just go in it can't be that bad" I said pushing open the doors only to catch a cup that was aimed at my head.

Drooping that to the ground I used my reflexes and my powers to quickly take a step back while simultaneously raising a energy coated fist to block the incoming punch.

What I wasn't expecting was the entire area between the two of us to iplode on itself leaving a large crater in the middle of the building.

Nearly everyone's jaw dropped at the pure display of power just given but I didn't fully grasp why until I looked at the other man.

I went slightly slack-jawed as well when I saw that the man whose punch I blocked was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail Gildartz Clive.

A relatively small man I soon recognized as Makarov approached us next.

"What can I help you two with if you don't mind me asking" he asked with a raised eyebrow looking me over.

"Actually do you mind if we talk in private" I asked seeing as I knew it would be easier on Erza.

The master just nodded and the trio moved into the back closely followed by Gildartz.

After the I explained our situation the master just sighed.

"Of course you can join , anyone who Rob trusted or that would risk their life to help someone with no need for reward is welcome" he said with a smile.

Erza jumped onto me and began lightly laughing as I joined her I only had a single thought.

'Things are about to get interesting'.

_AUTHORS NOTES:_

_ Thanks for reading guys and here is just a quick little summary._

_1- The main idea of the story is that Cale thinks this is a dream so he isn't aware that he has actually been sent there, that is why he isn't concerned with getting home._

_2- I will update this probably once a week or so._

_3- Give me suggestions on what I should add or change in the stories._

_4- The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update faster._

_ Until next time guys, later._


End file.
